Cecilie Eskildsen/5th Year
Cecilie Alessia Eskildsen Fifth Year Slytherin Roleplayed by Catty Model: Tiera Skovbye Basic Info |-|Biographical= Full Name: Cecilie Alessia Eskildsen Nickname: Ceci Born: 17 December, 2010* Blood Status: Half-Blood Nationality: British Orientation: Heterosexual Signature: *''' - Birthday is based on IC Calendar. |-|Etymology= '''Cecilie (se-SEEL-ye) - Norwegian, Danish and Czech form of Cecilia which is the Latinate feminine form of the Roman family name Caecilius, which was derived from Latin caecus "blind". Alessia - Italian feminine form of Alexis which is from the Greek name Αλεξις (Alexis), which meant "helper" or "defender", derived from Greek αλεξω (alexo) "to defend, to help". This was the name of a 3rd-century BC Greek comic poet, and also of several saints. It is used somewhat interchangeably with the related name Αλεξιος or Alexius, borne by five Byzantine emperors. In the English-speaking world it is more commonly used as a feminine name. Eskildsen - N/A |-|Physical= Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Light brown Eye colour: Dark brown |-|Family= Mother: Alessia Eskildsen Father: Viktor Dragomirov Siblings: Alfie Dragomirov (paternal half-brother), Nadezhda Dragomirova (paternal half-sister), and more paternal half-siblings. Grandparents: Mr. & Mrs. Eskildsen |-|Magical= Boggart: Tight, enclosed spaces. Wand: 10¼", Ash, Phoenix feather Patronus: Butterfly |-|Affiliation= Occupation: Student House: Slytherin Loyalty: Eskildsen family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slytherin |-|WB= Cecilie Alessia Eskildsen is a Fifth Year Slytherin student studying in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft and a younger half-sister of Alfie Dragomirov and Nadezhda Dragomirova. History Cecilie is the daughter of Alessia Eskildsen and Viktor Dragomirov and the younger half-sister of Alfie Dragomirov and Nadezhda Dragomirova. Alessia Eskildsen was a halfblood witch from a small town. She would often wander around the forests around the small town. During one of her trips to the forest, she spotted a young boy looking lost. Alessia had a soft spot for children so she decided to help him. Alessia asked the boy if he was lost and the boy nodded. She decided to help him find his way home. While looking for the boy's home, the boy suddenly muttered 'Sorry' and the world around her promptly went black. When she woke up, she was bound in a room with a man. During her stay there, the man has done an... unpleasant thing to her. When the man had his fun, she blacked out again and woke up in the exact place where she had found the boy. Thinking it was all a bad nightmare, she went home. After a few weeks, she had discovered she was pregnant and the whole nightmare was real. She tearfully told her parents about what happened a few weeks before. Her parents comforted her and decided to keep their daughter's pregnancy a secret, moving far away from the small town to a small village near a lake. After 9 long months, Alessia finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who has her eyes and hair. Alessia named her Cecilie Alessia. Cecilie grew up with her mother and grandparents and never felt the need for a father. She loved to play by the lakeside by herself, skipping stones, running across the water. Other children occasionally tease her for she has no father. She brushed them off, knowing she never needs a father. Cecilie would often go with her mother to Muggle places. In one of their trips, Cecilie bought a charm for her bracelet. When Cecilie was 11, she got her Hogwarts letter. Hogwarts Years For the first two years in Hogwarts, Cecilie remained in the shadows and never talked to anyone. She just listened to the professors and would silently observe her yearmates. It was in her 3rd year did she communicate with another student, a yearmate of hers named Winston Wolf. The boy had talked to her while she was on her way to the Library, pausing to look at the scenery below the Stone Bridge. What really piqued her interest was his promise to not ignore her like the rest of the student body. She shrugged it off though. She had also met another yearmate of hers, Faith Bagman. She had met her through an advanced Transfiguration theory book. The same year, she attended the Yule Ball. There, she met another boy by the name of Madan Atherton. The second person to talk to her without Cecilie having to directly call them. Insert events that happened in her 4th year here. In those 4 years, Cecilie secretly studied advanced Transfiguration to help her in her path to being an Animagus. Nobody suspected anything and she was able to gather the information she needed. On the summer after her 4th year, she brewed a potion that would enable her to know what her Animagus form is with the help of her mother. She had found out that her Animagus form was a Blue Morpho butterfly. She had begun her research on the insect and started her training in the remainder of the summer. At Hogwarts, she used her free periods and private times in secluded locations to continue her training with no one the wiser. Appearance Cecilie has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair reaches below her shoulders. In terms of fashion, Cecilie doesn't really care about the recent fads. Her type of style is kind of a mix-and-match/wear-whatever-decent-thing-you-grab-from-wardrobe kind. She hates frills and pastel colours and doesn't really like gothic and emo clothes. Most of her wardrobe is in cool colours such as darkish blues, purples, greens, etc. Personality Cecilie is a silent type of girl, only speaking if necessary. She can't make friends easily and would easily be spotted in a crowd of social butterflies. She tends to avoid conflict and ignore them if necessary. She doesn't really like boisterous and loud people so she will avoid them. She would be that one person who would usually mind her own business. Cecilie would often make her decisions by herself and would think before acting, weighing out all the possible outcomes. She would sometimes fend for herself when her mother is busy with something. She is shown to be very ambitious which helped fuel her desire to become an Animagus. She would usually study in secret, which is not that much of a help since her family doesn't really know what she's doing in her room half of the time. There are a few times which Cecilie showed her cunning. She would often spin a web of lies to get what she wants, an example would be the time when she went to Flourish and Blotts to buy a book on becoming an Animagi. Since she's too young to be reading that kind of book, she easily persuaded her mum to let her have a copy. Miscellaneous |-|Skills= •'Transfiguration '- Since Animagus transformations are a branch of Transfiguration, Cecilie needed to learn all she can about Transfiguration, which made her a bit more advanced in Transfiguration class than her peers. She is also a beginner in Animagus transformation, with an Animagus form of a Blue Morpho butterfly. •'WIP' |-|Possessions= •'Wand '- Cecilie purchased a 10¾" long Ash wand with a Phoenix feather core which she purchased from Ollivander's before going to Hogwarts. •'Butterfly and bunny charm '- During one of her little adventures in the Muggle world, Cecilie was able to buy a charm for her handmade bracelet. The charm has a bunny head with a butterfly on one of its ears. Relationships |-|Family= •'Alessia Eskildsen' - She loves her mother very much and misses her while she (Cecilie) is in Hogwarts. •'Viktor Dragomirov' - She doesn't know him and doesn't care at all. She holds a grudge against him because he used her mother for his own pleasure. •'Maternal grandparents' - She loves them dearly and is thankful to them for not having abandoned her mother. •'WIP' |-|Friends= •'WIP' |-|Classmates/Acquaintances= •'Winston Wolf' - She thinks he's okay. She was a bit surprised when he promised that he won't ignore her anymore, unlike her other peers, but she shrugged it off. Besides, promises can be broken, right? |-|Enemies= •'WIP'